The Chaos of War
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: A Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos fanfiction. If you have not seen this YouTube real life show, please do before reading this. Valtor's plan while Xashin has the spotlight is to go to an alternate universe (Our universe) and steal all the souls, thus making him invincible. However, it has several... unsuspected consequences. Read along to find out what, exactly, happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok; I came up with this story after watching Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos (quite a good live-action Yu-Gi-Oh! show). I pitched the idea to my friends; and they liked it. So now, I'm going to write it. This is just the first chapter, but I will write more.**

**Ok; here goes!  
(P.S. ROSO, Larthinox, Phoenix, Tess, and Master Valtor are owned by Tyler Telford, creator of ROSO.)**

**The Chaos of War**

**Chapter One: Distortion.**

**Valtor's POV**

I smiled. All was going according to plan. "Master Valtor," Larthinox said, "the Orichalcos Gateway seems to be functioning."  
"Excellent. The fusion of our dimensions should effectively keep Travis the Trainee away, allowing us to gain countless souls from another universe."

"Master Valtor," Tess asked, from the shadows, "would you like us to come along, as escorts?"

I frowned, flustered. "Must I explain the plan again to you imbeciles? We are all fusing our universe with the next universe, obtaining countless souls from it, consuming all of its population, and reseparating the separate universes. With the Orichalcos' power after this occurrence, Travis the Trainee, Xashin, and any who stand in my way will be obliterated, never to be seen in this universe again! Now do you all understand?" 

All three of my comrades nodded, and I smirked. Most importantly, no one from the alternate universe could beat me. This plan was foolproof.

"Phoenix," I said, "Initiate Dimension Fusion."

"Yes, Master Valtor." Phoenix replied, throwing the switch. Travis the Trainee would never see this coming. Our base in the skies disappeared, reappearing in the next universe. _This was going to be fun._

**POV of… a Protagonist. Let's call him the Emerald Dynamo for now.**

I just loved Dueling Network. It was more than a hobby; it was a way of life. My Firestar deck had been able to go on an unbroken winning streak since I had made it. I smirked as I took out my friend who went under the alias Cloud Soulsteel, under the username shadowangelus17. Everyone was telling me the archetype was way overpowered; I just agreed with them and blasted them into oblivion. It was fun.

All of a sudden, something strange happened. The feeling of the universe shifted around, and it seemed to change. I could see the Seal of Orichalcos in the background of it all, changing many things. I blacked out before I could see all the changes, as did my friends.

I woke up to the alarm. I knew it was time for classes at Phase academy; yet I had no clue exactly HOW I knew... after the last thing I remembered was my duel on DN with Cloud, I figured something was wrong. I pulled out my iTouch, and FaceTimed him. He wore a sullen face, as did I. The first thing I said was, "Ok; What the heck happened?" My friend answered, "No clue. But I feel as if I'm actually at Bloodmoon Duel Academy." I responded, "You are." And he started to smile. "Sweet." He said. "But what happened to our lives? The normal life we used to live with School and DN and Facebook?" I asked. "I don't know; meet me after classes, and we'll discuss it." He said. I nodded and then hung up. I pulled out a laptop I somehow had from beside my bed and turned it on. I typed in " .com," and it took me there. I logged in, and the first thing I saw was several notifications from Tess, Larthinox, and Tyler Telford, all from Dead Soldier Productions, creator and actors from the Yu-Gi-Oh YouTube show "Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos." The first post, from Tyler, which I read said, "This universe has gone horribly wrong… The Orichalcos is real now, and the Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos Characters are real. We underestimated them…" The next said, "Well, it seems this universe has put me at Eclipse Duel Academy. The Dimension Fusion was a success." I read on, still confused. Phoenix, evidently having a Facebook account now, commented, "Indeed. We have taken the bodies of the actors of our characters in this universe. This should be fun."

I was alarmed to see an alert on my computer, from Tyler Eitel, who was evidently a classmate at Phase, that said, "What are you doing? We have classes in, like, 10 minutes!" Panicking, I closed up my computer, got dressed, and got ready in under 5 minutes- record time. I grabbed my backpack and my Duel Disk, and ran to first period, which was a class labeled, "Chains, Rulings, and other Errata." Well, I did need to brush up on my chain mechanics. I stepped inside the classroom, and took my seat, which I knew for some reason. I somehow lasted the entire school day without making a fuss, except for once at lunch where Tyler almost gave me away.

After school, I met up with Cloud and Tyler at The Junction- a nearby dueling store where people could by card packs and duel for fun. I could see a Graveekeeper's Duelist taking on an Aztec Deck (Sun Dragon Inti, Moon Dragon Quilla, etc.). Cloud then walked in, and the three of us sat together at a table. I took a newspaper in my hand that said, "The Syndicate of Shadows Seals thousands." "This is not good." I say. "Apparently Valtor isn't the only one with the Orichalcos. Their leader, Allison Kushala, was the world champion before Ricardo, who was before Alyseus… I can only conclude that this universe has somehow fused with the ROSO Universe, and in a bad way. Evidently, the Orichalcos is completely real now."

Cloud and Tyler stared at me, with their jaws dropped in an anime-esque fashion. I shook my head disapprovingly. "So, Cloud… you wanna do a practice duel? Test out our decks in this universe?"

"What do you mean? Cloud said, before looking at his deck. His jaw dropped again as he saw his new cards. "Oh…" Tyler said after looking at his cards.

"So, do you accept my challenge?" I asked. Cloud nodded, and we waited for the Gravekeeper's vs. Aztec duel to finish. In the end, Necrovalley kept Inti from resurrecting, and Gravekeeper's Visionary attacked for the win.

I took off my jacket and looked at the decks I had under my possession. I was quite intrigued as to what decks I saw- they were from my imagination. There were so many, I had no clue what to pick! I saw a Dragon Deck, a ThunderForce Deck, a Chiller Deck, a Metallic Beast deck, a Shadow Warrior deck, a Voltpyre deck, a deck of birds, a Cascading deck, and, the one I chose to duel with; my Second Arch Hero deck. You see, the Arch Heroes were split into two factions: one that uses fusion monsters, and one that uses Xyz. I easily picked out the Xyz one, as I had given the first one to Tyler. He was pretty good with it, but he chose to use his own deck after a while- he's definitely better than he used to be. Anyway, I slipped the deck into my duel disk, setting the extra deck in yet another jacket pocket. Cloud picked up a deck from a red deck box and slipped it into his duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted. The duel disk's life point meter read 4000. Cloud looked confused and asked, "Whatever happened to 8000?" I shrugged, smiling, and responded, "Well, this just got a lot more interesting. Let's duel this anyway!" Cloud nodded, returning the smile, and the duel commenced.

**Cloud: 4000**

**Emerald: 4000**

"I'll go first." Cloud said, drawing a card. He apparently seemed satisfied with his hand. "I activate **Interstellar Blast**." Cloud said, playing the card. A spell with an image of a meteor shower appeared on the field. "Next, I summon **Meteor Warrior Souza (1800/1300)** in attack mode!" A human-like being made out of magma appeared, with red and gold-colored armor and a huge sword. "I'll set a card and end. Your move, Emerald." The facedown appeared, and it was my turn.

"I'll draw!" I said, drawing my card. My first hand was: **Hero's Legacy**, **Arch Hero Aquarius**, **Arch Hero Flameheart**, **Arch Hero Crystalheart**, **Delivery: Justice!**, and **Hero's Return**. I said, "I summon **Arch Hero Aquarius (1700/400)**!" My monster, a hero with blue body armor and a huge scythe, appeared in a torrent of water. "Now, I activate his effect! Once per turn, by paying 200 life points, he gains 700 attack points until the end of the turn!" My monster's attack rose to 2400 in a burst of aquatic energy.

**Cloud: 4000**

**Emerald: 3800**

"Now, Aquarius! Attack!" My monster charged at other warrior. Before he completed the attack, however, Cloud caught me: "I activate my facedown; **Meteoric Blaze**! It's like Sakuretsu Armor, but after it resolves, it deals 500 damage to you."

My hero was struck by the meteor; instantly destroying it. The impact shot flames toward me, and I shuddered under the heat.

**Cloud: 4000**

**Emerald: 3300**

"I'll set two cards facedown and end." My two facedowns appeared, and Cloud drew his card.

"I summon **Meteor Warrior Vulcorp (1600/1300)**!" A warrior that looked like his first monster, except more birdlike in form, and carrying a polearm appeared. "Now I'll activate Vulcorp's first effect. In exchange for not attacking this turn, I'll destroy your two facedown cards." Vulcorp threw his polearm, which caught on fire as it flew. I grinned. "Not so fast!" I yelled. "I activate the effect of **Arch Hero Crystalheart** in my hand! Whenever an effect that would destroy a card(s) on my field activates, I can discard him to negate it and destroy the aggressor." Crystalheart appeared, a stunning young woman in a leotard and skirt studded with what had to be thousands of gems with the Arch Hero symbol on her chest, grabbed the polearm in midair and threw it back at Vulcorp, destroying it." Cloud said, "Well, I still have Souza. Now, I activate **Split Personality**. It's a continuous spell. Once per turn. by paying 300 life points, a monster under my control can attack directly."

**Cloud: 3700**

**Emerald: 3300**

"Now, Souza; go! Infernal Slash!" The monster raised its sword and rushed me. I stopped him, saying; "I activate a facedown; Hero's Return. I can special summon an Arch Hero from my grave in defense!" I risked a smile as Aquarius returned. "It matters not," Cloud said, grinning, "Souza has piercing." I stood in awe as his monster slashed his sword, cutting right through Aquarius and hitting me; knocking me backwards. Tyler tried to rush in to help, but I literally jumped up and waved him off, and he stepped back.

**Cloud: 3700**

**Emerald: 1900**

"I activate my other facedown: Hero's Legacy! When an Arch Hero is destroyed, I can special Summon another one from my deck. And I know just who to pick!" I searched through my deck, finally finding the card I wanted, then put it back in the duel disk, which automatically shuffled the deck. "Come on out; **Arch Hero Defense Master (0/2200)**!" Defense Master arose, floating on a circular shield with two shields; one attached to each arm. He knelt and took a defensive stance, and I felt secure knowing he was protecting me. "By ending my battle phase, Souza returns to my deck." I saw Souza salute, then be teleported like a bad Star Trek Parody into a card, which raced back into Cloud's deck. "I can then special summon another 'Meteor Warrior' from my deck. So, I'll special summon **Meteor Warrior Kore (1900/0)**!" Another warrior, similar to the first two appeared, except this one looked like a panther and carried a scimitar. "Thus, the effect of my **Interstellar Blast** activates. When a 'Meteor Warrior' is Special Summoned from my deck, You take 300 damage." I frowned as yet another meteor blasted into me.

**Cloud: 3700**

**Emerald: 1600**

"I end my turn." Cloud said, smirking.

I drew my card. I smiled, as another of my favorite heroes came to me. "I summon **Arch Hero BlazeStar (1800/1500)**!"

A beautiful woman appeared, with a skintight red bodysuit and a fireball in her hands; the arch hero symbol marking her as a member of my crew. She smiled at me as she settled into attack mode.

Next, I'll activate a Spell: '**Delivery: Justice!**'! If I have two or more 'Arch Hero' monsters on my field, I can special summon another from my deck. I think I'll special summon **Arch Hero Pterax (1600/1300)**!" My monster appeared; yet another woman, except this time wearing a light brown body suit and with large, brown, birdlike wings coming out of her back. She flipped in the air before landing on the field. "Now I'll overlay my three monsters!" BlazeStar, Pterax, and Defense Master converged into a red vortex. By now, a crowd gathered, anxious to see what would happen next. I said, "Behold my Rank 4 Xyz Monster: **Arch Hero Ultraviolet(2700/2000)**!" I smiled as my powerful monster appeared, hovering. A man wearing a large, purple, mechanical suit similar to Iron Man appeared on the field. He did a fist pump in the air before landing on the field, three Overlay Units surrounding him. "Now, UV; Attack Kore! Violet Blaze!"

My monster smashed the Panther creature, shattering it into several pieces.

**Cloud: 2900**

**Emerald: 1600**

"Your move." I smirked to my friend.

"This is not over." Cloud said, as he drew his card. "I activate **Meteor from Beyond**: It resurrects a Meteor Warrior from my graveyard and then destroys one of your monsters."

Cloud brought back **Meteor Warrior Kore (1900/0)** as **Ultraviolet** was destroyed. "It's over," Cloud said, "Attack with Slashing Burn!" The Panther pounced towards me, its claws ablaze. I responded, "It's not over yet." With a resolute expression on my face, I discarded the last card in my hand. "I discard **Arch Hero Flameheart **from my hand. By discarding her when I take a direct attack, you take half the damage I would have taken, and I take half as well." I smile as **Flameheart**, another beautiful woman with red hair and a red and blue body suit appeared, blocking the panther. However, she then disappeared in an explosion, which injured both me and Cloud.

**Cloud: 1950**

**Emerald: 750**

Cloud, now ticked off, said, "Well, I get another monster because I end my battle Phase. I'll special summon **Meteor Warrior Infernal Giant (2900/1700)** by banishing my monster instead!" The panther was pulled into a portal as a monster larger than the others appeared. It was a large, fiendish creature, which seemed more malevolent than the others while still keeping with the red and black color scheme. It wore armor like a gladiator, and seemed more powerful than any monster I had ever faced. I was afraid of this behemoth; no questions asked. "And since I special summoned again, **Interstellar Blast** strikes again."

**Cloud: 1950**

**Emerald: 450**

"First, I'll activate the field Spell; **Blazing Fortress**! It gains one meteor counter every time a monster is special summoned to my field! By removing a counter, it can destroy a card on your field, but it can only be activated during my turn. It doesn't matter, though. I'm going to win!" Cloud inhaled deeply, out of breath from his rant. The field was enveloped in fire as a castle of pure flame burst from the ground, from a crater. Suddenly, meteors don't seem so cool anymore.

"And now, I'll activate **Infernal Giant**'s effect: by paying one thousand life points, I can halve its level and attack, and then special summon two Meteor Warriors from my deck. So come out; **Souza** and **Kore**!"

The giant appeared to grow smaller as eight stars appeared; half of them disappeared, leaving four stars and only 1450 attack points. **Souza (1800/1300)** and **Kore (1900/0) **reappeared, so Interstellar Burst struck me again. Blazing Fortress gained one meteor counter. This did not look good at all.

**Cloud: 1950**

**Emerald: 150**

"You think this is bad? I'll make it worse! I overlay my three level four monsters!"

Infernal Giant, Souza, and Kore all flew into a red portal that was almost invisible from the burning battlefield. "Exceed Summon! I give you… **Quasar Infinity Dragon (3200/0)**!"

What I saw terrified me. From the portal appeared a Dragon that appeared to be formed by a supernova and a meteor combined, with angry eyes made out of blue flame and claws that looked like they could cut through diamond. Its tail was lined with burning spikes. Its wings were made completely out of fire. I was scared out of my mind by the creature, which only smiled maliciously and roared, showing its teeth, which looked to be as sharp as the sharpest sword in existence. I was paralyzed with fear.

"I end my turn… as if I had a choice. Quasar can't use its effect until my next turn… but when it does, you'll be finished."

I hesitated for a few seconds, then I drew my last card, my hand shaking. A glimmer of hope appeared as I held the card. "I discard the card in my hand; **Arch Hero Shadowheart**; by banishing any number of Arch Heroes from my graveyard, I can draw the number of cards. You would be able to negate it by discarding two cards, but you don't have any cards in your hand. I'll banish Aquarius and Defense Master to draw two cards." I put the two cards in my pocket, hoping my deck would come to the rescue. I picked up the first card; it was **Blade of Justice**; it wouldn't help, and I was getting hopeless… I drew the next card, and I almost cried tears of joy. "I banish Arch Heroes **Flameheart**, **Crystalheart**, and **Shadowheart **to special summon **Arch Hero Divine Heart (2900/2400)**!" My favorite monster appeared; a priestess figure wearing gold armor and holding a scepter that marked her place as a goddess. Her lustrous hair shone in the wind, and she almost seemed to glow in the radiance. The crowd that had gathered around our intense duel ooh-ed and aah-ed at the sight. Cloud smirked, saying, "It's still too weak." I smiled in return, saying, "Well, that means its effect must be amazing. And it is." Cloud raised an eyebrow, and I explained. "By banishing any number of cards from my graveyard, I can banish an equal number of cards on the field, then special summon a level four or lower Arch Hero from my graveyard. The only problem with this is that Divine Heart banishes herself when this is over, but I'm sure that won't be too much of an error." Cloud paled at this, while I just smirked. "I banish **Hero's Legacy**, **Hero's Return**, and **Delivery: Justice!** to banish **Quasar Infinity Dragon**," I smirked as the all-powerful dragon disappeared from the field; "**Interstellar Blast**, and **Blazing Fortress**." I was tired of the meteor theme, so I was happy to see that both cards were gone. **Divine Heart** then disappeared from the field, having pronounced her judgment. "With her effect, I special summon **Arch Hero BlazeStar **frommy graveyard." **BlazeStar (1800/1500)** reappeared, winking seductively at me before taking her pose. "You still can't win!" Cloud yelled. "That's where you're wrong. I activate **Blade of Justice**!" A golden sword appeared, held by Arch Hero Blazestar. "Well, what does that do?" Cloud asked. "Well," I replied, with a smile, "If my lifepoints are lower than yours, the monster equipped with this gained lifepoints equal to the difference." The sword glowed, blinding half of the audience, as BlazeStar's attack rose from 1800 to 3600. Cloud stood there in awe of the drastic change caused by divine intervention. "Now, BlazeStar; attack Directly! Execution Sentence!" BlazeStar jumped up, doing several flips in the air before slashing Cloud, ending the duel.

**Cloud: 0**

**Emerald: 150**

**Emerald wins!**

Cloud, still amazed that he lost, was knocked back by the last attack. I walked over to the other side of the field and held out my hand to him, which he accepted, standing. "Good game." I said. He nodded, and said, "Agreed. GG, Emerald." I heard a lot of applause coming from the crowd, who absolutely loved the intense match.

We walked out of The Junction, waving as we passed our new "fans". Once we had pushed our way through the crowd, we ran away from the mob; just wanting to talk alone.

We made our way to Sasuke Samurai, a pretty neat restaurant that was on the outskirts of the Academy grounds. We ordered our food and watched as they prepared our food in front of us, on a table with a grill fused in. It was absolutely delicious.

After dinner, we started to walk back to our Academies, but someone blocked our way. As we had all watched Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos, we immediately knew who was in our way: A clone of Valtor. I asked, "What do you want?" angered that they dared to interrupt us as we were trying to figure out the new universe. "We need to talk." He said.

**Thus ends the first chapter. So; what do you guys think? I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

**Alright, Peoples! Here is the next chapter…**

**I'd like to thank all who read this. Just for some reason.**

**(Disclaimer: YouTube, ROSO, Phoenix, Tess, Larthinox, Valtor, Travis, the clones, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX do not belong to me.)**

**Okay; here goes!**

**The Chaos of War  
****Chapter Two: The Offer**

**Emerald's POV**

_After dinner, we started to walk back to our Academies, but someone blocked our way. As we had all watched Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos, we immediately knew who was in our way: A clone of Valtor. I asked, "What do you want?" angered that they dared to interrupt us as we were trying to figure out the new universe. "We need to talk." He said._

"What if I refuse?" I asked, angry that he had interrupted us.  
He held up the Seal, and said, "Valtor will have you either way, but he prefers you alive, for some reason. Me; well, I'm a bit less patient."

I simmered down, aware of the Seal's effects. I motioned my two friends onward, and the clone teleported us to Valtor's HQ. I was in awe of the place, as I had never seen anything this high-tech before except for movies. Then I remembered we were basically in a movie, and mentally slapped myself before following the clone forward, my friends close beside me.

We were taken to the council table, where I recognized people. Sitting at the table were Valtor, Tess, Larthinox, Phoenix, and Shane, another friend of mine, who had evidently joined before we had. Valtor was the first to speak. "Welcome to our humble abode. My name is Valtor. May I get your names? I have so many victims I get all their names mixed up."

I smirked as I responded, "Your bravado impresses me. However, were we victims, our souls would already be in your possession. Clever façade, though. I call myself Emerald, the friend to my left is Cloud, and the other is Tyler. We are honored to be here alive, Valtor."

Valtor simply smiled maliciously, then asked, "How is it that you know so much about us, then… Emerald, was it?"

Cloud responded for us, saying, "We've seen you before… on YouTube."

The members of the Orichalcos court just stared at him as if he was crazy. I facepalmed as I translated, "The body of the person you are now inhabiting somehow got wind of your story despite the dimension gap, filmed it using advanced filming technology, and posted it on a website called YouTube, where humans from all over the world can view videos posted on the internet by other humans. Some of them are actually quite good, such as your story. However, we don't know how it ends, as we have only seen the part where you say you will leave Travis the Trainee alone while he deals with Xashin… I'm guessing this is what happens next."

Valtor smirked. "Indeed. Xashin was just the distraction we needed to initiate Dimension Fusion: now, our universes have joined, each changing the other drastically."

"We noticed." Cloud remarked, obviously miffed.

"Well, Valtor," I said, "Why has the Orichalcos master called us from across dimensions?"

"It's quite simple, really." Valtor said, "We need your help to fend off an unforeseen menace. We are no longer the only ones with the Orichalcos… These people are the Syndicate of Shadows, led by the champion of their ranks; Allison Kushala. She only lost to Ricardo because he cheated; having someone else stack the deck beforehand. Ms. Kushala's power is unmatched by any other duelist in this universe… For some reason, the champions of your universe have faded away; possibly caught up in the cataclysm that swept your world. As of now, only those at Phase, Eclipse, and Bloodmoon Duel Academies remain… and of them, I have gathered you three because you have shown exceptional skill and power.

"However, in order to prove your worth, you must defeat one of my Council members: Larthinox, Phoenix, or Tess. Your opponents have been selected based on skill level: Tyler against Tess, Cloud against Phoenix, and Emerald against Larthinox. The duels will take place as follows: First is Emerald against Larthinox, then Tyler against Tess, then Cloud against Phoenix. Should you lose, you have one "lifeline" where you can choose to duel again against a different opponent; possibly one of your comrades who have already gotten in.

"Now, are there any questions?" Valtor asked as he finished his speech.

I hesitantly asked, "Just what are we getting ourselves into, if we take these jobs?"

Valtor smiled. "You will have to obey my every command in our war against the Syndicate of Shadows, in our attempt to claim victory. Afterwards, you will join my team permanently, and aid us in our war against Travis the Trainee. That is what you are getting in to."

Cloud grinned, ready to take the deal, as was Tyler, although Tyler was a little hesitant. Emerald looked at his two friends and sighed, saying, "Alright. We're in."

Valtor laughed, "You have made a wise choice, Emerald. We expect you to be ready to duel tomorrow.""

Emerald nodded, "As I will be." Emerald walked away, leaving his two friends to the Orichalcos Council.

Cloud and Tyler soon followed Emerald. Cloud yelled, "This is awesome! I get to be a part of the Orichalcos council!"

Tyler remarked, "Yeah, but then we have to fight Travis the Trainee. Isn't he supposed to be the good guy?"

Cloud disregarded his remark, saying, "I wonder if I'll get to be in the show once we get our universe back?"

Tyler sighed and walked over to the living quarters, where he found Emerald sitting on a couch with a bottle of water, watching reruns of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX on Hulu.

Tyler looked at Emerald and asked, "You heard the part where we have to join Valtor, permanently?"

Emerald nodded and said, "Well, who says we'll obey that?"

Tyler stared at his friend in confusion. "Wait… what?"

Emerald nodded. "As soon as this feud with the SoS is over, we'll just hightail it back to Phase. I'm sure I can find a way to restore universal order while the Guardianites buy me time."

Tyler said, "Are you sure? Valtor seems pretty powerful."

Emerald nodded, "I know. But we can take him, no sweat. The only problem is that Cloud may want to stay here forever, even if he has to fight Travis."

Tyler nodded, "Yeah. I noticed."

"Well, we might as well get some sleep. I mean, we have a big day tomorrow. I'll be there as soon as this episode is over." Emerald said, changing the subject.

Tyler shrugged and walked back to the living quarters.

Cloud walked back into the room he, Tyler, and Emerald shared. It was quite a large room, with a flat-screen TV, two beds, and a couch. Emerald had insisted on the couch, so that meant he and Tyler got beds.

Emerald was surfing the web on his laptop with earphones plugged in, and Tyler was watching TV. Cloud shrugged and pulled out his iTouch, and started to listen to music as well.

All of a sudden, however, a bright light appeared in the center of the room, blinding all who saw it. Once their eyes had adjusted to the brightness, they were able to see a figure. It was a woman with long, flowing, brown-blonde hair with golden streaks throughout, bright blue eyes, and a toned figure. She wore a crown on her head, and had a white, divine-like dress on, and she carried a spear that shone with power at both of its razor-sharp ends. She had three rings of golden energy around each wrist, and had a golden waistbelt as well as a golden necklace that shone, even throughout the atmosphere of light.

She said, "My name is Divina. I am the Master of Radiance, and I am here to help you."

Tyler muttered, "What do you mean?"

Divina responded, "Well, you all have doubts on facing your next opponents, and the Syndicate of Shadows."

The three of them sadly nodded.

Divina continued, "So I am here to give you the power that you seek. Not only because you have powerful enemies to face in the future, but because the fate of this universe is on your head."

Their eyes widened. Cloud asked, "What do you mean, 'The fate of this universe?' "

Divina saddened. "As you have already noticed, this version of the universe is not supposed to exist. I believe the three of you that passed over into this dimension are the only ones who can save us."

Tyler said, "So wait a second… We're supposed to save the world?"

Divina nodded. "So, here is the power I promised you; one deck apiece." She then looked at Emerald. "I believe your imagination created strength enough for these two. I request two decks, Metallic and Dinomech."

Emerald nodded, and pulled out the two decks from his jacket pocket. He then said, "But what about me?"

Divina looked at him, smiled, and said, "You'll see."

Divina started to glow in an almost holy glow, causing the three of them to shield their eyes once more. Once they could see again, they saw three decks. One deck was completely glowing, but the other two only had one card that glowed; on the top.

They each took their respective decks and looked through them.

Tyler said, "Whoa! This is epic!"

Cloud smiled. "Sweet! Emerald, you invented all this?"

Emerald nodded. He then looked through his cards and said, "Wait… I invented these too! This is awesome!"

Divina smiled, "Truly, the best weapon in this world is an open mind and a great deal of imagination."

He then bowed before the Master of Radiance. "Truly, we are in your debt, Divina."

Divina smiled, then said, "Arise, my ally. I only exist to help you in your quest to free this world, even if it means working with the enemy for now. Also, there is more power that I will give to you, but only at the designated time. I will send my emissary when the time is right."

Tyler wondered, "How will we know if it's your emissary?"

Divina smirked, then said, "Trust me. You'll know."

She then frowned, "My time here is just about up. I can only take physical form here for a short time… Just know that this world, and all the people you know are in danger and will never return unless you do this. Now, goodbye, my friends, and best of luck."

They waved to their newfound ally as she disappeared in a burst of light.

All of a sudden, Phoenix kicked the door open, frightening them all.

He looked around and said, "Sorry. Camera's been out for the last few minutes and I was just making sure you kids were alright."

Cloud said, "Well, Thanks, I guess."

Phoenix responded, "Don't be. It was Valtor's orders. I personally wouldn't have cared if you three were dying." before walking away.

Emerald commented, "He seems friendly."

He continued, "Well, we should all get to bed. I mean, you two can stay up and practice if you want, but no legitimate dueling.; only the regular card game.

"On second thought, scratch that. They're recording us, and will see our every move, and figure out our strategies before we duel them. I suggest we keep them a secret. You guys can watch Yu-Gi-Oh! GX reruns if you want; I'll feed them into the TV if you want."

Tyler gave a confused look. "Seriously?"

Emerald nodded. "Ah the magic of an HDMI cable. "He then plugged a cable from the laptop into the computer and set it on Hulu, so he put the episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX on where Jaden was dueling Jesse for the first time at the beginning of Season 3.

Tess stared at the two of them through the camera video, watching their Hulu shows. Emerald was already asleep, and Cloud now had control of the computer.

Tess turned to his leader. "Master Valtor?"

Valtor turned to him, "What is it, Tess?"

He asked, "Why did you set Larthinox up to duel Dynamo? His skill set would be a better match for Phoenix."

Valtor glared at him. "You dare doubt my judgment?"

Tess glared back. "No, but I want to know. Phoenix just seems like a better match for him."

Valtor smirked. "Two reasons, actually. The first is that we need this 'Emerald Dynamo' on our side. He seems like the greatest duelist of the three, and has impressive strategic ability. Dueling against Larthinox should be a piece of cake for him, despite the fact that he has Tengoku."

"And Cloud?" Tess asked.

"He will be a faithful warrior to our cause." Valtor answered. "We must test his loyalty, however, by matching him up against our best duelist.

"You and Tyler both have a decent amount of power, however, it will be a test for both of you. We need to test the strength of both of you; thus we are pitting you against each other. Since you are both about the same skill level, it should be quite the duel."

Tess nodded. "You think of everything, don't you."

Valtor nodded, but frowned at the same time. "Almost."

Tess was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Valtor said, "This Emerald kid is actually pretty intelligent; concealing the decks that they have until the duels. Also, I think he hacked into the camera for a couple minutes so that they could discuss strategy."

Tess said, "You seriously think he can do that?"

Valtor shrugged. "If he can, it will make our lives a lot easier. If not…"

Tess asked, "Then what?"

Valtor responded, "Then there will be a reckoning with whoever did do that.

"Is that all you wanted, Tess?"

Tess nodded before smoke bombing away. Valtor looked at the sleeping Emerald and wondered, _"What secrets do you have, Dynamo?"_

**Yeah… no duels this chapter; just a story advancer. It took me a while, and I'm sorry.**

…

**My next update will be for Radiant School of Pokemon (I think). So, stay tuned to Dynamo Writings, inc. for the next chapter of "The Chaos of War!"**

…

**This is Emerald Dynamo, signing off for now. **


End file.
